Rebel, Let's Go!
" |band = Vanessa the Twi'Lek |image = VanessaTwilek2.jpg |genre = Rock |album = Phineas and Ferb Star Wars (Music from the TV Series) - EP |runtime = 2:25 |band2 = Vanessa |after = None |before = "I'm Feelin' So Low" |video = }} " " is one of two songs sung by Vanessa the Twi'Lek in "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars". It serves as the finale of the special while everyone celebrates. Lyrics Note: Lines in are made louder so one would hear Phineas and Isabella over the lines in . ---- All right, boys, let me hear some of that Rebel bass! We don't often have a cause For a celebration, No, we don't always have a reason to smile. We've been knocked over, stepped on, Straight-up oppressed, Our resolve and endurance Have been put to the test. We've been under-thumbed, undervalued, Under arrest, And we haven't seen the sun for a while. But the tables have turned, The momentum has shifted, Can't you feel the change in the air? A new hope has returned, Our spirits are lifted, Go tell ev'rybody ev'rywhere! Time to celebrate! (Oh, oh! Oh, oh!) Rebel, please, I think you ought to know, (Oh, oh! Oh, oh!) If you've been waitin' for a chance to party, Then Rebel, let's go! (Rebel, let's go!) Rebel, let's go! (Rebel, let's go!) All the Wookiees in the house go "Grrrrr!" (Chewbacca growls) Tell ev'ryone we're back in full force Time to celebrate! (Oh, oh! Oh, oh!) Rebel, please, I think you ought to know, (Oh, oh! Oh, oh!) If you've been waitin' for a chance to party, Then Rebel, let's go! (Rebel, let's go!) (Oh, oh! Oh, oh!) Time to celebrate and wreck the status-quo! (Oh, oh! Oh, oh!) If you've been waitin' for a chance to party, Then Rebel, let's go! (Rebel, let's go!) Rebel, let's go! (Rebel, let's go!) Rebel, let's go! (Rebel, let's go!) Yeah, yeah! Rebel, let's go! (Rebel, let's go!) Rebel, let's go! Gallery |name= }} Trivia *This marks the fourth time a kiss occurs during a song. ("You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart", "Summer Belongs to You", "Happy New Year") *This is the second longest song performed by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, but it is in first if you go by songs that are in an episode (the longest being "The Christmas Song (Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire)"). *Just like "In the Empire" and "Sith-Inator", this song was recorded with live horns. *On the album, the first chorus is "Time to celebrate and wreck the status-quo" and not "Rebel please, I think you ought to know". *This is the first and only song to continue into the end credits. *Last song sung by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *The voice actors in this song are Olivia Olson and Danny Jacob. https://twitter.com/ElsieLaura/status/543637526246719488 *When Vanessa sings the lyrics, "a new hope has returned," she might be referencing "Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope." Songwriters *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Robert F. Hughes BMI Work #17694515 References pl:Szalej na sto pt-br:Rebelde em Ação Category:Songs Category:Season 4 songs Category:Special episode songs Category:Songs sung by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Category:R